Flexible magnets today typically consist of a magnetic powder such as barium ferrite in a rubber-like or rigid binder extruded by commonly known techniques for extruding rubber or polymer materials. The extrusion is usually in the form of self-supporting sheets of various thicknesses. The magnetization of the material is performed commonly by moving these sheets through a device which employs high intensity magnetic fields to impart permanent magnetic properties to the sheet. The magnetized material may then be cut into any desired shape and adhered to steel walled appliances such as refrigerators, steel file cabinets and bulletin boards in offices or to certain furniture in the home.
A sheet of a suitable material, printed with advertising information, decorative patterns or any other desired graphic design may be adhered before or after the cutting by methods disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,978. The use of magnets as an advertising tool, however, is not always commercially feasible because of the expense involved in adhering a magnet to such a sheet. This is particularly true where one is trying both to: 1) produce the separate magnet and printed sheet components; and 2) combine the two items into one package.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a simple, low-cost, in-line apparatus and process for the manufacturing of magnetic products which may be formed as an integral part of a large non-magnetic substrate.
Another object of the invention is to waste less magnetic material compared to present manufacturing processes which use, for example, conventional rubberized, pre-magnetized sheets or rolls of material.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an efficient apparatus and process for the in-line production of magnets.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a high speed apparatus for magnetization.